


After Jack

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s04e21 Headache, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, brief mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: They succeeded in getting Jack out of Sean's body, but just because the captain is physically healed doesn't mean everything is fine. Sean is hurting but luckily a certain detective is there and ready to help.(Canon divergent during 4x21. Trubel doesn’t come to the spice shop and the royals are pushed to the side for a bit. I felt like Sean really needed some comfort after what happened but he wasn’t able to get any so I wrote it.)





	After Jack

**Author's Note:**

> After binging Grimm the last two months I decided to try my hand at some fan fiction in the universe.

 

 

Nick looked at his captain and could see the pain in the older man’s green eyes. Not that Nick could blame the guy for being upset. He’d just learned that he’d been possessed by a serial killer for almost a year and had been used to commit multiple murders. Even for someone who understood the crazier side of the world they lived in that was a lot to handle.

“Why don’t I take you home, Captain?” Nick offered. He kept his voice soft so that he wouldn’t frighten the man in front of him. “I’m sure you could use some rest.” Renard looked like he might be on the verge of a breakdown and Nick knew from experience that it wasn’t good to have too many people around when that happened. He had no intention of leaving the man alone to deal with this though. He deserved more than that.

Renard looked at his detective silently for a minute--likely processing what had been said--before nodding slowly. He quickly buttoned his shirt back up and took a step closer to Nick.

“Will you guys be alright?” Nick asked, looking at each of his friends in turn.

“We’ll be fine, man,” Hank said. There was a certain look in his eyes but Nick couldn’t quite figure out what it was. “Take care of the Captain.” He handed Nick the keys to his car. “I’ll go home with Wu.”

Nick nodded. “Alright. I’ll call you later.” He smiled at his partner and then led the captain out of the shop and over to Hank’s car. They would all have to figure out the car situation in the morning so that everyone had their own vehicle back. “You can sit in the front this time,” Nick said, trying to lighten the mood a little. They’d had him cuffed in the back of the patrol car earlier. Renard just nodded and climbed inside quietly. 

The drive to Sean’s house was silent and a little tense. Nick knew they were going to have to talk about what happened but he figured it was best to wait until Sean was home and comfortable to do that.

Soon enough Nick had parked the car and the two men were walking inside the captain’s house. 

“Do you want a drink?” Sean asked, jumping into host mode as he was so used to doing. Nick frowned at how small the man’s voice sounded. 

“I’m okay, thanks,” he replied. He moved over to the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Sean walked past him to pour himself a glass of whiskey before taking a seat across from the detective. “It’s going to be okay, Captain,” Nick said after another moment of silence. “I know it doesn’t seem like it right now but it will be.”

“How can it possibly be okay, Nick?” Renard asked, incredulous and tired. “I killed those women. I...I killed Henrietta. Someone is going to find out. That last woman got away. She can ID me.” His words caught up with him and Renard started to shake. “Oh my god, she saw me. What if she called the cops? She’ll be able to describe me and there’s no way we’ll be able to explain this as anything other than what it looks like. ‘Police Captain goes crazy and kills at least three women in bizarre Jack the Ripper copycat attempt.’” His shaking got worse and Nick had to jump off the couch to grab the older man’s whiskey glass before he dropped it. Glass gone, Renard put his head in his hands and let out a small sob.

Nick sighed as he knelt in front of his captain. It really hurt him to see the man in so much pain. Despite their rocky relationship he did care for Renard and his captain didn’t deserve what he was stuck dealing with. “Captain...Sean, I need you to take a breath,” he said, putting a soothing hand on his captain’s knee. “I promise you that we will work this out but first you need to calm down. Getting stressed out isn’t going to fix anything.”

It took some time but eventually the captain’s breathing slowed down and the man was able to lift up his head again. “Why are you even here?” he asked, still sounding broken down and defeated. “You should be arresting me.”

“I’m not arresting you because I know you weren’t really responsible,” Nick replied calmly. “There’s also no proof tying you to any of the crime scenes. Jack wore gloves and a hat and talked with an accent,” he explained, hoping to calm some of his captain’s fears. “As for why I’m here, you’ve helped me through some really bad situations in the past. It’s only fair that I repay the favor when you’re the one in trouble.” Nick purposely didn’t mention the fact that he was also there because he had complicated feelings for the older man and just wanted to wrap him in his arms and make sure he was okay.

“You don’t owe me anything, Nick.”

“I know. I didn’t say I was here because I felt obligated. I’m here because I want to help. Alright?”

Sean looked into the eyes of the man still kneeling in front of him, searching for any signs of a lie or disgust or hatred but, surprisingly, all he saw was kindness and acceptance and perhaps something more that he didn’t want to put a name to just yet. It would hurt too much if he was wrong. “Alright.”

“Do you want to try to get some sleep?” Nick asked. He wasn’t sure exactly what time it was but he knew it was late.

Renard immediately shook his head. “No. No I don’t want to sleep right now. That...that hasn’t gone so well for me recently.”

Nick reached out and lightly held the captain’s hands to steady them. The man hadn’t even realized they’d started shaking again. “Okay,” the Grimm said, looking into his superior’s eyes. “How about you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable and then come back down here? We can watch a movie or something,” he suggested. “I mean...if you want me to stay, that is. I can leave if…”

“No!” Sean said quickly, cutting Nick off. “I’d...I’d really prefer it if you stayed.”

“Okay,” Nick replied. “I can do that.” He stood up and kicked off his shoes before sitting back down on the couch opposite the captain. 

Sean stood up slowly and made his way over to the stairs. “I’ll be back soon.” He hated himself for being so weak and emotional in front of Nick but he really didn’t want to be alone so he would say or do whatever was necessary to get the man to stay.

“Take your time,” Nick answered in a soothing tone. “I promise I won’t leave unless you ask me to.” He wasn’t used to seeing the older man so shaken up.

The captain nodded in understanding and walked up to the second floor of his house. His first thought was to walk into the bathroom to wash his face with some cool water but he realized how bad of an idea that had been when he saw the writing that was still on the mirror. He had a vague memory of putting it there, of drawing the letters in his own blood, but it was a bit hazy as if he’d had a couple drinks before doing it.

Renard sighed as he picked up a nearby washcloth and wet it with hot water to wash off the blood. After a little scrubbing the mirror was clean but Sean was still able to see the words in his mind. He splashed some cold water on his face before moving back to his bedroom to change, trying his best to bury his emotions somewhere far away. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a black t-shirt and grabbed some sweatpants and another shirt to offer Nick. 

“Hey,” Nick said with a smile when he saw his captain come back down the stairs. “Feeling a little better?”

“Yes, thank you,” the older man responded. “I brought some clothes in case you wanted to change as well,” he added, holding out the clothes he was carrying.

“Oh, thanks.” Nick took the offered clothes and immediately changed into them, not really caring about his captain seeing him in his boxers. Sometimes he had to change in the locker room at the precinct so Nick wasn't a very modest person. He wouldn't want to stand around naked but boxers covered almost as much as shorts would so it wasn't a big deal.

If Nick noticed Sean’s short gasp when he disrobed he didn't mention it.

“So,” the Grimm said after rolling up the cuffs of his borrowed sweatpants so he wouldn’t trip. “Movie?”

After a short discussion the two men settled on a comedy they both enjoyed but hadn’t seen in awhile. Sean grabbed them some chips and sodas from the kitchen while Nick got the DVD set up. 

This time they sat on the same couch, though they left a cushion of space between them.

They watched the movie together, laughing at particularly funny lines and chatting about certain plot points or acting choices that stuck out to them. Thoughts of work and cases and wesen and royals drifted away for the time being and Nick was surprised just how relaxed he was feeling when the credits started to roll.

Nick looked over to say something to Sean and chuckled when he saw that the older man was fast asleep. He turned off the television and quietly took the chips and empty soda cans back to the kitchen. He then walked to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush he found under the sink. When he walked back into the living room Nick grabbed a blanket off the armchair in the corner of the room and carefully draped it over the captain. 

The Grimm turned off the lights and was about to curl up on the other couch but stopped in front of his sleeping superior first. There was still an air of tension around the man but his face and body looked much more relaxed. 

Without thinking about it, Nick leaned down and placed a soft kiss against the captain’s forehead. “Goodnight, Sean,” he said quietly.

They still had a lot to talk about--the detectives working the case wouldn’t stop until they believed they had found the killer and Sean was going to have to work through what had happened--but that could wait until the morning.

Nick had meant what he’d said earlier in the evening; he wouldn’t leave until the captain asked him to. So he grabbed a pillow and blanket for himself and got settled on the couch. He knew that eventually he and Sean would also have to talk about whatever it was that was possibly forming between them but that could wait too. At that moment Nick was content to simply continue caring for his friend in whatever form that took.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Comments/kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
